


He's no accident

by ladymashiro



Category: Free!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's no accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's no accident

**Author's Note:**

> Because I strongly believe that Rin is Grell and Sebby's son. I'm sorry Ciel..

Grell has been walking to and fro across the room biting his nails. "This must be a mistake!" he told himself " I'll retake the test."

"What's the problem?" Sebastian asked as he enters the room "You look pale"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. This isn't intentional" 

Sebastian pulled him closer and hugged him to calm him down. "What's the matter?"

"I-uh.. I think I'm pregnant"

"Are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked without any emotion

"I haven't checked with the doctor, but I've already took the test thrice, and the results are all positive"

Sebastian just stood there. No reactions whatsoever. 

"You don't have to worry. I'm not asking you to acknowledge the baby, I just thought that you should at least know, since you are the father."

"Whether I will acknowledge the baby or not, that's not for you to decide."

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep on apologizing?" Sebastian asked

"Because this accident happened."

"Hey, don't say that. Rin isn't an accident baby." with the slightest smile Sebastian kissed Grell on the forehead "He's made with love. So Don't ever call him an accident baby again"

"What do you mean?"

"I love you my red-haired shinigami."

"You do?"

"For a long time now."

Grell started crying on Sebastian's shoulder "I'm so happy"

"Don't cry now, It would be bad for Rin"

"Rin?" Grell inquired 

"We'll call him Rin"


End file.
